jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mai
Der Mai ist der fünfte Monat des gregorianischen Kalenders und der fünfte Monat eines Jahres und hat 31 Tage. Geboren *10. Mai 1937 - Jonathan Hales wird geboren. *30. Mai 1952 - Mike W. Barr wird geboren. Gestorben Veröffentlichungen *10. Mai 1978 – Star Wars Weekly #14 wird veröffentlicht. *10. Mai 1999 – Episode I – Die Risszeichnungen wird veröffentlicht. *10. Mai 2005 – Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide wird veröffentlicht. *10. Mai 2006 – Republik: Honor and Duty wird als Taschenbuch veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 1979 – Star Wars Weekly #64 wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly #48 wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 1995 – Droids: Rebellion, Teil 2 wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 2005 – Journey Through Space wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 2005 – What is a Wookiee? wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 2007 – 30th Anniversary Collection Volume: Darth Maul wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 2007 – Knights of the Old Republic 2: Stunde der Wahrheit wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 2007 – Rebellion #6: The Ahakista Gambit, Teil 1 wird veröffentlicht. *16. Mai 2012 – Dawn of the Jedi: Machtsturm, Teil 4 wird veröffentlicht. *17. Mai 2006 – Triple Zero wird veröffentlicht. * 18. Mai 2015 - Diener des Imperiums ''– [[Am Rande der Galaxis|''Am Rande der Galaxis]] erscheint in Deutschland. *21. Mai 1980 – Star Wars Weekly #117 wird veröffentlicht. *21. Mai 2002 – Jedi Starfighter: Prima's Official Game Guide wird veröffentlicht. *21. Mai 2003 – Imperium 8: Darklighter, Teil 1 wird veröffentlicht. *21. Mai 2008 – Legacy 24: Loyalties, Teil 2 wird veröffentlicht. *21. Mai 2008 – Clone Wars wird als Photo Comic veröffentlicht. *21. Mai 2014 – Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir 1 wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 1979 – Star Wars Weekly #66 wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly #50 wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2000 – Republik: Zeichen der Rebellion wird als Taschenbuch veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2001 – Republik: Die Jagd nach Aurra Sing, Teil 3 wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2002 – Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger wird als Videospiel veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2002 – Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: Prima's Official Strategy Guide wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2006 – Intrigen wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2007 – Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nächte des Zorns, Teil 2 wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2007 – Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2012 – Blutsbande: Boba Fett ist tot! wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2012 – Knight Errant Volume 2: Deluge wird veröffentlicht. *30. Mai 2013 – Knights of the Old Republic wird am iPad veröffentlicht. *31. Mai 1978 – Star Wars Weekly 17 wird veröffentlicht. *31. Mai 2006 – Knights of the Old Republic 5: Commencement, Part 5 wird veröffentlicht. *31. Mai 2010 – Death Star Battles wird veröffentlicht. Sonstiges *10. Mai 2013 - Lucasfilm verkündet, dass der Dreh von Episode VII hauptsächlich in den Vereinigten Königreichen stattfinden wird. *16. Mai 1999 – In zwölf Städten wird die Charity-Premiere von ausgestrahlt. *16. Mai 2002 – Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger wird in den internationalen Kinos ausgestrahlt. *16. Mai 2014 – Drehstart von Episode VII in den Pinewood Studios. *21. Mai 1980 - wird ausgestrahlt. *21. Mai 2010 - 30-jähriges Jubiläum von . *21. Mai 2014 - Es erscheint das erste Video vom Dreh von Episode VII in Abu Dabi. *30. Mai 2014 - Die Crew von Episode VII ist von Abu Dabi wieder zurück in den Pinewood Studios. *31. Mai 2012 - George Lucas gibt seine Rente bekannt. Weblinks * Kategorie:Reale Monate en:May (month) da:Maj es:Mayo pt:Maio ru:Май fi:Toukokuu